falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Big Guns
Big Guns is a Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, and Fallout Tactics skill. In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, Big Guns is not a skill but there are big guns in the game. It was going to appear as a weapon skill in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2, the equivalent of skills in other ''Fallout'' games. Big Guns determines combat effectiveness with any weapon categorized as a "Big Gun," such as flamers, miniguns, missile launchers, Fat Man, etc. ''Fallout'' : \text{Initial level}\ %=10+\text{Agility} Example: A starting Agility of 5. : 10+5=15\% The Strength requirements of most big guns, combined with the weight of the guns themselves and the large amounts of ammunition they require make investing into Strength points at character creation a prudent choice for players planning to use these weapons as their mainstays. Most, if not all, big guns in Fallout are burst weapons exclusively, meaning that players cannot make targeted attacks with them. This makes taking the Fast Shot trait a much more viable option for big gun enthusiasts, as they enjoy the benefits of the trait without the drawback. Affected weapons ''Fallout 2'' and Fallout Tactics : \text{Initial level}\%=2\times\text{Agility} Example: A starting Agility of 5. : 2\times5=10\% As with Fallout, Big Guns operates in much the same way in Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. Affected weapons ; Fallout 2 * Avenger minigun * Bozar * Flamer * Improved flamer * Light support weapon * M60 * Minigun * Rocket launcher * Vindicator minigun ; Fallout Tactics ''Fallout 3'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(\text{Endurance}\times2)+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Endurance of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(5\times2)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 As this skill increases, so does the accuracy and damage with all of these weapons, both in and out of V.A.T.S. mode. Ways to increase Big Guns skill ; Permanent * Leveling up (10+INT (+3 with Educated perk)) * Bobblehead - Big Guns (+10) * Bobblehead - Endurance (+2) * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes (+1 or +2 with Comprehension) * Size Matters (+15 with each rank, max 3 ranks) * Tag! (+15) ; Temporary * Buffout (+2-6 depending on Endurance, a perfect Endurance of 10 will see no benefit.) * Linden's Outcast power armor (+5) * Torcher's mask (+5) * Raider blastmaster helmet (+5) * Bombshell armor (+10) (The Pitt) * Lag-Bolt's combat armor (+10) (Broken Steel) Affected weapons ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' While the game does not have the ability to increase the effectiveness of big guns, there are some weapons that are listed as such. Affected weapons * Flamethrower * Heavy machine gun * Home-made rocket launcher * Incendiary mortar * Meat cannon * Minigun * Rocket launcher * Shredder ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2'' Big Guns was going to appear as a weapon skill. It increases the base damage inflicted by big guns.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 9 Assuming Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 would have used a points based system like its predecessor, it is able to be increased. Big Guns is available to all but one player character, Lilith is incapable of using big guns thus has no use for this weapon skill.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 8 Notes * In Fallout: New Vegas, Big Guns was merged with the Small Guns skill forming Guns (minigun, light machine guns), Energy Weapons (flamethrower, incinerator) and Explosives (grenade launchers, missile launchers). Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3, would have done the same, though under the name of Firearms. * According to the Vault Dweller's memoirs, the Vault Dweller canonically used a big gun to destroy the vats of FEV and kill the Master in the original Fallout. In his own words: "None could stand in my way. I had a mission. I had a goal. I had a really large gun." References Category:Fallout skills Category:Fallout 2 skills Category:Fallout 3 skills Category:Fallout Tactics skills Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 weapon skills Category:Big Guns de:Große Waffen es:Armas Grandes pl:Broń ciężka ru:Тяжёлое оружие uk:Важка зброя zh:大型枪械